


Truly Outrageous

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Sami Zayn's Full Color Odds and Ends [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 80s Party, F/F, Flashback, Flirting disguised as Aggressive Competition, Halloween Costumes, Karaoke, Movie Stealing, Pre-Slash, Rock Band, Scott Pilgrim AU, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: Three years before Sami met Finn, Bayley met a girl on Halloween who stole her movie, tried to outdo her in Rock Band, and invited her home. She was dressed like the Pizzazz to Bayley's Jem, so of course it was meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While I did have plans for this fic for a while, this was technically written for the Wrassle Slash Library Halloween prompt contest with the prompt "Grabbed at the same time for the last copy of a scary movie." 
> 
> Everything that happens here takes place three years before _Sami Zayn vs. The World_ begins. Actually, if you want to be technical, three years to the day of when the upcoming Chapter 12 takes place. So Sami and Bayley are still friends with Charlotte, Bayley is just meeting Sasha, and Sami's time with Antonio as his not-boyfriend is close to an end. This is going to be the first of the Full Color Odds and Ends series, which will be one shot stories that take place in the same universe, but don't necessarily fit in with the fic as it is. Some will take place during the fic, some will take place before, and there's even some that don't include Sami!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Bayley did not like her plans being messed with, especially by aggressive strangers.

The plan tonight? Go to HMV, buy _Jennifer’s Body_ , show it to Sami who had never seen it before, and then get ready for Charlotte’s Halloween party. Was Antonio even coming? She didn’t know, but he was only a small part of this plan. The plan hinged on _Jennifer’s Body_.

Which is why Bayley was surprised after scanning the horror movie section for several minutes and reaching out for the only copy of the movie in victory that her hand bumped against another hand. “Oh, sorry,” she muttered.

“Yeah, you better be,” said the owner of the other hand. Bayley looked up to see a short woman with wavy brown hair highlighted in blonde as she grabbed the movie.

“Hey,” Bayley said a little louder than she intended. The woman looked back at her and Bayley shrunk back a little. “Sorry. It’s just… y’know. That’s the last copy left and I had plans with it. Because my roommate has never seen it."

“Oh, that’s too bad,” the woman cooed before she walked off again. 

That just incensed Bayley even more. “ _Hey!_ I’ve called every other HMV and they don’t have this movie. Could you just let me have it, please?”

The other woman sneered. “Now why would I do that for someone I don’t even know? Sorry, sister. Guess you’re just gonna have to settle for _American Mary_ or something.”

Before Bayley could argue more, the woman walked off, holding the movie over her head with pride. If you were to ask her about low points of her year later, Bayley would say screaming in the horror section of HMV was definitely one of them.

\---

“And she just… took it,” Bayley huffed, angrily pacing around the kitchen of the apartment she shared with her best friend Sami. A tiny, crappy place off of Dundas Square not far from the HMV in question.

In fact, this incident had happened 30 minutes prior, and Sami was barely awake from his late night shift as a bouncer at The Henhouse as he listened to Bayley yell about this. “Bayley, it’s fine. We can watch _Jennifer’s Body_ some other time.”

“Oh no, this isn’t about _Jennifer’s Body_ anymore, though I greatly want you to experience the beauty that is gay lady demonic horror,” Bayley admitted. “This is about the fact some rude stranger just took the movie away from me! Ugh, I bet she was American too.”

Sami just squinted at her from his place on their crappy mattress. “Bayley, I’m the only actual Canadian citizen in this room.”

“Hey, I’m a dual citizen,” Bayley hissed, holding up two fingers.

“Whatever,” Sami said, rubbing at his face as he tried to wake up. “My point is that it’s no use getting mad about someone you’re probably never gonna see again. So how about we watch a different movie and then go to Charlotte’s party?”

Bayley sighed as she sat down on the mattress next to Sami. “Fine. _Rocky Horror_ or _Pan’s Labyrinth_?”

“I’m too tired to make a decision on this,” Sami admitted as he fell back towards the mattress. “Just put whatever on and I’ll catch up with you thirty minutes in.” 

“If you say so,” Bayley muttered as she opened up her computer.

 ---

“Hey guys,” Charlotte boomed over the sounds of the 80s Halloween party behind her as she opened the door for Bayley and Sami. “C’mon in!”

“Thanks Char,” Sami said as he walked in, Bayley bounding behind him. “Nice She-Ra costume, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Charlotte said, flipping her blonde hair casually as she closed the door. “I’m kind of surprised that you and Bayley don’t match.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t convince him to be Rio or Riot, so he went with Marty McFly,” Bayley responded as she adjusted her pink wig and hugged Charlotte.

“Hey, Marty is always cool,” Sami replied. 

“And so is Jem,” Bayley responded, sticking her tongue out at Sami. “I think he’s just sad he couldn’t convince his fake rich boyfriend to come dressed as Doc Brown.” 

“Hey, leave Antonio out of this,” Sami chided before sheepishly stuffing his hands in his pockets. “It’s not his fault he couldn’t make it.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I’m with Bayley on Jem always being cool,” Charlotte responded, patting Bayley’s head. “Hell, my friend Sasha showed up tonight dressed as Pizzazz.”

“A Pizzazz? Here,” Bayley asked excitedly. “Where is she? I think we need selfies.”

“I don’t know,” Charlotte said with a shrug as she took a sip from her red Solo cup. “She was playing _Rock Band_ with Seth, Roman and Seth’s date last I checked.” 

“Still in the basement,” Bayley asked. 

“You know it.”

“Thanks, girl. You’re the best.”

“Forever and ever, baby!”

As Bayley began to walk away, she turned towards Sami. “Coming with?”

“Well, su-”

“ZAYN,” Dean shouted, coming up behind him dressed like Rambo. “Thank God you’re here. Xavier just challenged me to beer pong on the back porch and I need a second.”

“Uhhh, Dean? You know I don’t drink.”

“I’ll drink for you,” Dean said, putting his hands together to plead to Sami. “Please, man. He’s with this dude named Big E or something and they’re kind of unstoppable. Like they beat AJ and Kaitlyn, man. _AJ and Kaitlyn._ ”

Sami sighed and looked towards Bayley. “You cool if I take this?” 

“Go,” Bayley said with a smile. “If I wasn’t on a mission, I think I’d join you.” 

“Rain check then, Bayles,” Dean asked as he took Sami by the shoulders. 

“Of course.” 

“Cool. LET’S GO!” 

As Dean yanked Sami off towards the back deck, Bayley just shook her head as she briefly walked over to the drink table to pour Coke and marshmallow vodka into a cup. It tasted sickeningly sweet. Just how she liked it. She then walked back towards the foyer and to the door under the stairs that lead to the basement. Just as she was opening the door, she heard loud stomping footsteps coming up the steps. As the door flew open and Bayley backed away, a short girl dressed in a sexy Freddy Krueger costume stomped out of the room, looking angry. “GOD. I hate men.” 

“So you’re Seth’s date, huh,” Bayley asked, not even needing to know the full story. 

She turned towards Bayley, her face in full pout mode. “Y’know, I spent two months in Japan dating such a loser that I hope I’ll get better out of this stop in Toronto. And what do I get? A piece of garbage who flirts with a girl in a green wig all night instead! Screw this…”

As the girl stomped away, Bayley sighed. Of course Seth was already flirting with Pizzazz. That was just his MO. Though, knowing her luck, she could put shame into his game. If not for herself, at least for his poor, angry date. 

Bayley descended the basement steps and heard a woman’s voice singing the last bit of ‘I Love Rock and Roll.’ _That must be her,_ she thought.

As she turned down the last step, the song ended and Seth whooped, reaching over to high five Roman on the drums. “Alright! 100 percent.”

“Man, no wonder your date left,” Bayley joked. She then looked at his costume, made up of cheap green fur and a plush trash can around his center. “And she wasn’t joking about you being garbage.”

Seth turned towards her, then back towards where the bass was supposed to be. “Awh man, Alexa! I’ll be right back.”

He took the guitar off and dashed away, leaving Roman looking like what Bayley could recognize as Snake Plissken and the mysterious green haired girl dressed as Pizzazz giggling. “Man, saw that coming,” Roman muttered.

“What a loser,” the girl responded.

Suddenly, Bayley’s excitement over a Pizzazz being at the party changed to angry as she recognized the voice of the girl in the costume. “YOU!”

The woman looked confused for a second, mocking offense. “Me? The girl with the better songs, Jem?”

“No, you’re the girl who took _Jennifer’s Body_ from me,” Bayley said, walking over to her and pointing at her chest.

“Hey, don’t touch me,” the woman said, pushing her hand away. “God, why are you getting so worked up about some stupid movie anyway?”

“Well, if you think it’s so stupid, give it back.”

“Uh uh! No way! I got it first.”

“Uhhhh,” Roman interrupted, looking confused. “What is going on?”

“STAY OUT OF IT,” they both shouted. As Roman recoiled, the two turned back to each other. The Pizzazz looked Bayley up and down. “Alright, _Jem._ If you want it so bad, let’s sing for it. Best score gets the movie.”

“Fine, _Pizzazz,_ ” Bayley spat. “I go first.”

Pizzazz smiled and gestured towards the mic as she backed off, grabbing the dropped bass. “The floor is yours.”

Bayley took a deep breath as she stepped up to the mic. She quickly flipped through the menu before settling on ‘Portions for Foxes’ by Rilo Kiley. She then looked back at Roman. “You good backing me up, Ro Ro?”

“You know it, Bay Bay!”

Bayley smiled at him for a second before turning back and starting the song. “Okay, let’s do this.”

\---

“No way! No fair,” Pizzazz shouted as she looked at the score for her song. Only 96% when Bayley had gotten 98. “That should have been a hundred!”

“Awww, is Garbage too hard for you,” Bayley asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Never,” Pizzazz growled. “Two out of three?”

“What, seriously,” Roman asked. 

“Yes seriously,” Pizzazz responded. “Because I don’t lose.”

“I’m pretty sure you just did,” Bayley teased. “But if you’re such a sore loser, I think I can go a few more times.” 

Roman sighed and stood up, dropping his drumsticks. “You guys do what you want, but I am not sitting here all night. Have fun with whatever weird mating ritual this is, Bayley.”

“WHAT,” Pizzazz asked, her neck practically snapping as she looked at Roman. 

“Yeah, this isn’t…” 

“You’re both liars,” he shouted as he stomped up the stairs.

Pizzazz growled as she turned back towards Bayley, ceding the microphone to her. “Alright then, _Jem._ Just you and me then.”

Bayley took the microphone, glaring her down. “Bring it.”

\---

Two out of three turned into three out of five which turned into a best out of seven. Two hours passed, with the two neon clad woman evenly matched. Some people would come down the stairs to witness and try to get in on the game, but Bayley and Pizzazz were too stubborn to give up the microphone to anyone that wasn’t them. Bayley had to win, but she had to admit, this was kind of fun too.

Finally, after she scored a 97 on a Wolfmother song after Pizzazz got 97 as well on Gorillaz, Bayley groaned. “Oh my god, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do you give up,” Pizzazz shouted.

“No, I just want to do something else,” Bayley retorted. “My drink ran out like an hour ago too.”

“So I guess I get to keep the movie, huh,” Pizzazz said, sticking her tongue out and brushing off her shoulders.

Bayley let out a small laugh as she watched this. Maybe it was the exhaustion from the game, but she had to admit that this green haired movie stealer was pretty cute. “If it means that much to you, yeah, you can keep it.” She then held out her hand towards her to shake. “Good game, Piz.”

Pizzazz looked at her hand for a second, then at Bayley’s face, biting her lip. “Or… or… We can do one more song, and if I win, we can go back to my place and watch the movie together.” 

Bayley raised her eyebrows at that. “Really? After all of this?” 

Pizzazz just shrugged. “What can I say? I like a girl who can give me competition.”

“I don’t even know your name, _Pizzazz.”_

Pizzazz just smirked as she finally took Bayley’s hand and leaned in close. “Well, _Jem._ It’s actually Sasha.”

Bayley couldn’t help but smile at that. Oh, she was _definitely_ going to throw the last song now. “Bayley,” she responded, kissing Sasha’s hand. “Nice to sing with you, Sasha.”


End file.
